Dragon Ball Neo
by PMX
Summary: When Piccolo and Goku fail to defeat Raditz, the life of the Saiyan sets the entire story down a different path! (A rewrite of everything from the Saiyan/Raditz Saga to the Frieza Saga.)
1. Dragon Ball Neo

It's time for me to publish my second story on here, and it's not even the crossover I promised!

Some of my friends and I started a "re-write" for the events of Dragon Ball Z, which we've decided to call "Dragon Ball Neo".

So far we've covered up to the Trunks Saga, but this story will cover everything from the Saiyan Saga to the Frieza Saga, with me uploading a second part of the story covering the Garlic Jr. Saga to the Cell Games Saga, and a third for the Other World Saga to the Kid Buu Saga.

But that's the future, for now, sit back and enjoy...

 **DRAGON BALL NEO**


	2. Part 1

The wind whipped up sand from the desert below as Piccolo continued his meditation. He watched the desert below, but something felt... off. Power. A _huge_ power was heading in his direction. He quickly turned towards the approaching Power Level. "W-What is that?!" He asked himself through shaky breaths. "I've never felt so much power!" He grunted, scanning the skies. "I-It can't be Goku... It's too horrible..." He told himself, his eyes quickly darting around, trying to find the source of the immense energy. Then he saw it. A man, flying straight towards him at great speed. "Who is that?!" Piccolo asked, clenching his fist.

"Excuse me for dropping in," The man began, touching down in front of Piccolo. "I'm trying to find a man named Kakarot, I thought _you_ were _him_." He explained, the wind whipping his long black hair around wildly. Piccolo stared him down. He looked familiar, but the Demon Prince couldn't put his claw on it.

"Well, you thought wrong!" Piccolo barked. "Now turn around and get out of here, before I get angry."

"Someone's having a bad day." The man smirked, eyeing Piccolo.

"Believe me, you have no idea. Now get lost." Piccolo said, narrowing his eyes at the mysterious figure. The man chuckled.

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" He raised a hand up, pressing the black square button on his earpiece. Beeping rang out from the headset, and the man kept his eyes focused on Piccolo, his smirk unfaltering. Yellow symbols littered the green glass in front of his eye. "Power Level: three hundred and twenty-two." The man's smirk started turning into a brash grin. "I can tell you're not from this planet, but You'd be a fool to attack me with such an... insufficient power."

"Now listen to me!" Piccolo growled, lowering himself into a battle stance. "You came here! I have no intention of starting a fight!"

"I do." The man said, standing firm. He hadn't changed his stance and seemed confident in his abilities. Piccolo's rage started building inside him, as he growled in frustration. The clouds seemed to circle around his challenger, and he could feel a vein swell on his forehead.

"Alright! If that's the way he wants it!" Piccolo thought to himself. He pushed his ki into his fist, charging an Explosive Demon Wave as a surprise attack against this mysterious figure. "ArrAGGGH!" Piccolo yelled, firing his attack. Dust kicked up, covering the stranger. Piccolo smirked. Surely he had taken him down. But the dust started clearing, and Piccolo's smirk fell his mouth agape. The dust cleared fully, and the stranger laughed.

"Impressive! You actually managed to singe some of my leg hairs." He joked. Piccolo struggled to find a response, his forehead covered in sweat. As he gasped for air, the man continued. "But allow me to demonstrate a more _effective_ attack." He said, blankly. "It's one of my favorites. I call it a 'Double Sunday'." The man raised his left hand up next to his head. "Now. See if you can follow this one." He said, grinning at Piccolo. He looked ready to attack, but the beeping of his headset interrupted his attack. He slowly lowered his arm, focusing his eyes on the new yellow symbols. "Well. I guess it's your lucky day, Green Man." He said, before shooting towards the sky.

He looked around, before focusing in on one spot. "There it is. Just on the edge of my Scouter's range, and it's big. It must be the largest Power Level on this planet. It's Kakarot! This time I'm sure!" He finished, then jetted off into the distance.

Piccolo dropped to his knees, panting heavily. "I don't believe it..." He gasped, staring off into the distance. "I hit him full force, and he didn't even flinch..." He grunted. "This guy could be a problem..."

* * *

"Hey! Is anyone home?" A voice called from the beach. Krillin and Bulma turned towards the voice.

"Goku!" Krillin exclaimed through a mouth full of dumplings. They rushed towards the screen door and flung it open. Then they saw their friend, Goku.

"Goku!" Bulma laughed, Krillin chuckling along at the sight of his old friend.

"Hi!" Goku waved, pushing the child on his hip up higher.

"Hey, who's the kid?" Bulma asked as Master Roshi stepped out of the house after them.

"You trying to earn some extra cash babysitting or something?" Krillin asked. Goku smiled at the kid on his hip.

"He's my son," Goku replied, smiling. A mutual feeling of shock formed in all three of his old friends and their faces clearly showed it. "Pretty wild, huh?"

"Wow..." Krillin sighed.

"Oh Goku, he's adorable!" Bulma exclaimed, clutching her hands to her chest.

"Gohan, say 'Hi'," Goku said, looking down at his son.

"Hello, everyone." Gohan greeted, bowing. Goku's friends bowed towards Gohan, greeting the young boy right back.

"This is Gohan," Goku explained, as Gohan stared at Turtle, who smiled at the boy.

"Gohan?" Master Roshi asked, stepping forward, making himself the center of attention. "I see. You named him after your Grandfather didja?" Goku nodded in response, and Roshi grinned. "Well, that wonderful. He's a fine looking boy! I'm sure your Grandfather would've been very proud." Roshi grinned, and Turtle pulled himself closer to Gohan, making him grab onto Goku's leg.

"Gohan, how old are you?" Bulma asked, squatting down to be eye level with the boy. Gohan looked at his fingers, counted some out, and held them out to her.

"Four-and-a-half," Gohan answered proudly. Bulma smiled, and pat Gohan on the head.

"Are you gonna grow up to be a brave fighter like your dad?" Bulma asked.

"Well, uh, Chi-Chi doesn't let him train," Goku explained, looking down at his son with pride.

"Huh? Oh..." Bulma said, resting her chin on her knees. "No martial arts huh? So, what _do_ you wanna be when you grow up Gohan?" She asked. Gohan looked her dead in the face.

"An Orthopedist."

"Uh... wow. An Orthopedist? Huh..." Bulma's voice faded, surprised at Gohan's answer. Turtle pulled himself closer to Gohan, looking at the tail sprouting from his backside. Gohan hid behind his father's leg.

"He's just saying 'Hi.' Gohan," Goku explained, patting Gohan on the back. Bulma craned her neck a bit, seeing what Turtle did.

"Hmm? A tail?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah! He was born with it! Just like me!" Goku said, grinning. Turtle lowered his head and looked at Gohan. "I think he wants you to pet him Gohan." Gohan pats the top of Turtle's head and giggled.

"Oh man... Goku, has anything, y'know, strange, ever happened to Gohan at night?" Bulma asked, looking up at Goku.

"Whatdya mean?" Goku asked, confused.

"She means," Roshi started, rushing in next to Goku. "Has Gohan ever looked at the moon at night, when it's full?!" Roshi asked, moving his face closer to Goku's.

"No, I don't think so..." Goku thought for a moment. "No, we all go to bed pretty early." He said. His friends turned to watch as Gohan rode Turtle around the beach. "Why?"

"Wh-Why you say? Oh uh... No reason! Heheh, no particular reason at all!" Roshi assured Goku hurriedly. Goku's face stayed frozen in it's confused state, as his friends continued watching his son play.

"Well, uh..." Krillin began, as Gohan chased the tides as they rolled back into the sea. "He sure seems a lot different than _you_ were when you were a kid Goku," Krillin concluded, as Gohan ran away from the tides chasing him back onto shore. He hid behind Turtle, who replied with his signature doofy grin. Goku crossed his arms and frowned, watching his son act.

"I know..." Goku sighed. "Chi-Chi can be pretty overprotective when it comes to Gohan..." He said, watching as a crab crawled up Turtle's shell. It waved at Gohan, before putting it's pincer forward, then snapping it open and close. Gohan giggled and engaged the crustacean in a game of Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper. "She makes him study all the time, and she says martial arts are a waste of energy..." Goku groaned.

"Oh yeah?" Krillin interjected. "Then what does that make us then?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Now, now. Settle down boys." Roshi calmly spoke to his former students. "You can't expect everyone to agree with what you're doing! It would be all too easy then!" He chuckled. Their conversation was interrupted as Gohan began laughing. He had finally beaten that crab at Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper! The crab glared at Gohan as he laughed, before spewing a foam out of his mouth, and into Gohan's face. "Heheheheh! Watch out! He might pinch ya' Gohan!" Roshi laughed. "That crab's a mighty sore loser!" Gohan shook the foam from his face and giggled. His giggled continued as he ran up to his father, hugging his legs. Bulma smiled a bit, before leaning down to get a better look at his hat.

"Oh! How neat!" She said, inspecting the ornament atop Gohan's hat. A bright orange sphere, with four red stars encased inside. "That's a real Dragon Ball on your hat, isn't it?" She asked Gohan. She paused for a moment, before looking up at Goku. "Isn't it?"

"Yep!" He nodded. "The Four-Star Ball. It took me a while to find it, but I wanted Gohan to have it since it used to belong to my Grandfather." Goku explained. "I've been collecting Dragon Balls for fun!" He smiled and started counting on his fingers. "I've got the Three-Star Ball, and the Six-Star Ball too! They're at home."

"Wow..." Bulma said, standing back to full height. She looked at Goku _and_ Gohan. The peaceful tropical breeze pushing through their hair. "You know, it's wild to think about all the crazy adventures we used to have trying to find those things!"

"Yeah, really..." Krillin agreed, chuckling. He smiled and picked up a rock that lies on the beach. "So Goku," He said, pushing his thumb over the surface of the rock. "What're you guys gonna wish for when you get all seven?" He leaned back, before tossing the rock forward, skipping across the ocean's surface. Goku smirked and picked up a rock of his own.

"I dunno Krillin... That's a good question!" Goku answered, standing tall. "Come to think of it, I don't really _want_ anything." He said, tossing the pebble into the air a couple times. He caught the rock, before winding up like his best friend did. Goku tossed the rock forward, making it _soar_ over the ocean's surface, not touching it _once_. His friend's watched in awe as the wake left by the rock subsided. Roshi grunted.

"Hmph, I thought Goku had _less_ power not that he's settled down." The old man thought to himself, as Goku stretched his wrist.

"You're still one _bad_ dude Goku!" Krillin exclaimed. Goku smiled, but it quickly faded. He could feel _something_ approaching. Something strong.

"W-What Goku?" Roshi asked, noting the sour expression on his face. Goku's eyes darted around quickly, before focusing on something across the sea.

"There's... something _bad_ , and it's heading straight for us."

"What?" Bulma asked, scanning the skies, just as Goku had. "Are you sure Goku?" She asked, turning to look at him. He nodded, his fists were stilled clenched in anticipation.

"I'm positive... I've never felt a power like _this_ before..." Goku assured. Krillin lowered his stance, clenching his fists. Roshi followed suit, helping search for the source of the power.

"Yeah... I feel it now too..." Krillin confirmed. Bulma crossed her arms and looked at her friends. _Obviously,_ they were just pulling a trick on her.

"There's nothing _there_ you guys!" She said, slightly annoyed. Turtle looked around, hoping to see whatever the others were sensing. Goku's eyes dart around the sky, hoping to see even a _glimpse_ of, well... anything that could have _possibly_ produced the same level of energy as the one he was sensing.

"What is it?!" Goku thought to himself. "I've never sensed anything like this before! Such an... an _awful_ power!" He thought, grunting. He used everything in him to remain focused on the sky, and that's when he saw _him_. A man, with long black hair, flying towards the island. "Look! There!" Goku shouted, pointing the man out to the others.

"Oh yes! I see it Goku!" Roshi said, closing his fists tighter.

"Who is that?!" Goku said, stepping to the side a bit, hiding Gohan behind his leg.

"It's not Piccolo, is it?" Krillin asked, shielding his eyes from the sun, in hopes of getting a better look at the approaching stranger. Though those who stood on the island couldn't hear him, the stranger chuckled to himself when he saw Goku. As the man flew closer Goku made eye-contact, and even though it was just for a moment, it sent a chill down Goku's back.

"This isn't good... I smell _death_ in the air..." Roshi thought to himself, watching as the mysterious man landed on his island. The smirked at the others, causing Krillin and Goku to lower themselves into a fighting stance, while Bulma and Gohan hid behind them. Goku carefully watched the man. He seemed... familiar. Goku found this odd, he had never seen this man at any point in his life! The man's smirk faltered as he eyed Goku, forming into an annoyed scowl.

"Hmph..." The man grunted, hitting the button on his headset. It emitted more beeping, as a series of symbols ran across the glass. The man's smirk returned as he watched the fear on their faces. "So, we meet again at last." He laughed. The beeping stopped, and the green glass went static. "You've grown up." He said, looking at Goku. His smirk remained plastered on his face as Goku stepped back in shock. "I recognize you though, Kakarot."

"Kakarot?" Goku asked, confused. The man continued.

"That's right. That's your name." He said coldly. Krillin and Goku weakened their stance, and Goku pulled his son closer to him.

"Who _is_ this?" Krillin asked, looking the stranger up and down. "He must be nuts..."

"Kakarot!" The man interrupted. "What _have_ you been doing here all these years?" The man demanded. "Your mission was to terminate life on this planet!" He exclaimed, pointing a finger at Goku. "Why haven't you carried it out?" Goku cocked an eyebrow at the man in confusion, before looking back at his former master. Roshi had known his grandfather, surely he would know who _this_ man is! Or at least that's what he thought, until Roshi shrugged, before looking back at hairball of a man standing before them.

"Listen, Mister, I don't know who you are, but you've _obviously_ got the wrong guy!" Krillin said, stepping towards the intruder. He looked at Krillin, and his smirk grew into a cocky grin. "Shoo! Shoo..." Krillin said. "I... think you've been dippin' in the eggnog!" He joked. As he spoke, the stranger's started beeping again. "Allow _me to_ escort you off this island." He said, pointing at the man. Krillin was only half the height of this man, and his opponent knew it. The man glared at Krillin, and the belt around his waist began to glow brightly.

"Krillin, watch out!" Goku shouted. Krillin's mouth dropped open in shock, as the man's belt unwrapped from his waist by itself. It darted towards Krillin, before smacking him across the face with enough force to knock him off his feet. Roshi darted out of the way as Krillin sailed towards him, and right into the wall of the Kame House. Krillin caused the wooden paneling of the house to crack and splinter, before he broke through the concrete layer under it, lying in a crippled heap of broken construction material.

" **KRILLIN!** " Goku yelled, whipping his head towards his best friend's collapsed body. Krillin's leg twitched as it poked out of the hole he had created in the side of the building. Goku growled, gritting his teeth in anger, and turned to face his opponent. His grin was quickly switched to reflect the mixture of surprise and fear he felt. "A-A tail?!" Goku exclaimed as the stranger's belt whipped itself around, attached to his backside. The stranger chuckled.

"I-I don't believe it! He's got a tail too!" Goku exclaimed. The stranger, arms still crossed, smirk still standing, continued waving his tail around, taunting Goku and his friends.

"That's good... I wondered how long it would take you to recognize me." The man said coolly. Goku furrowed his brow.

"What are you- I-" He cut himself off, pushing Gohan back a bit, trying to keep him out of harm's way. "I've never seen you before!" He shouted as Gohan pulled himself back into his father's leg. Goku pushed him back a bit more, before Bulma rushed in, scooping up Gohan in her arms.

"Kakarot!" The man yelled. "You mean to tell me you have no idea who I am?!" He demanded.

"I don't know who this Kakarot person you're looking for is, but I'm not him!" Goku explained. "My name is Goku." The strange man stepped back, a look of disgust on his face.

"Ugh, what happened to you?" He asked. Gohan's eyes widened in fear. He squirmed out of Bulma's grasp and ran to his dad.

"Gohan, no!" Bulma exclaimed, running after him. He wrapped himself around Goku's leg.

"Gohan, get back!" Goku said, trying to pry his child off of his leg.

"Kakarot! Tell me... did you ever suffer a serious injury to the head when you were young?" The man calmly asked, pointing to his head. Roshi's eyes lit up when he asked this.

"What?" Goku asked, annoyed.

"WHEN YOU WERE YOUNG! DID YOU EVER HIT YOUR HEAD?!" The man demanded an answer, and he was determined to get one. Gohan squirmed, trying everything he could to get his father's attention.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled, prying Gohan off of his leg before Bulma scooped him up yet again. The man grew impatient.

"DID YOU HEAR ME?!" He yelled, stepping forward. He had kept his composure long enough.

"Yeah..." Goku said, grabbing the top of his head. "I don't remember it very well, but you're right. I did hit my head when I was a child." The mysterious man snarled in anger. Bulma hugged Gohan tighter. "I still have a scar where it happened."

"You stupid fool, you forgot!" The stranger yelled.

"I forgot what?! Tell me!" Goku yelled right back.

"Goku." Master Roshi interrupted. Goku and the strange man both turned to look at him. "There's something... something your Grandfather once told me that I think you should know." He said. "Long ago, your Grandpa Gohan was walking through the woods when he came upon a crater that had been recently made in the ground. When he went to examine it more closely, he found what appeared to be some sort of spaceship! Next to it? There you were! In a little round pod." Roshi explained. "Gohan tried to take care of you... but you were wild! Downright uncontrollable! And unusually powerful for a baby! You wanted _nothing_ to do with Gohan's kindness." Roshi continued. "Then, one day, there was a terrible accident! You fell into a deep ravine and badly injured your head. Your Grandfather feared that he had lost you... Somehow, miraculously, you survived!" Roshi exclaimed. "Yes, any other child would have died... but _you_ recovered! And from that day on, you became a happy, loving boy!" Roshi concluded. Goku's eyes were wide in astonishment.

"I'm from outer-space?" Goku asked, bewildered. In response, all Roshi gave was a nod.

"Well, that would explain a lot!" Bulma exclaimed. "So you think Goku has some connection with this guy?" Bulma asked. Roshi shook his head.

"I wish I knew..." He said. Goku turned and looked at his enemy.

"Okay, you've got my attention," Goku said. "Now tell us who you are!" He said, whipping his finger out in front of him, pointing at the man.

"Well... I wasn't expecting to give out a history lesson when I came here today..." The man said, looking down on Goku. He grinned. "But alright, I'll tell you everything." He bobbed his tail up and down. "After all, you _are_ going to be working for me form now on, and I _do_ like for my subordinates to be well-informed." He calmly said. Krillin's leg twitched, and he pulled himself out of the hole in the house. His friends turned to look at him.

"Hey Krillin, you alright?" Goku asked, looking back at his friend.

"Yeah, be careful Goku..." Krillin warned, rubbing the spot on his head that had collided with the house. "This guy's not _normal._ "

"Believe me, I know." Goku nodded. "I could sense that from the minute he landed. Even now, talking to him like this... something about it turns my stomach!" Goku said, turning to make eye contact with the man.

"Such harsh words... Careful, you're more like me than you realize."


	3. Part 2

"You were born on the planet Vegeta." The man explained. "You're a space fighter... A Saiyan Warrior!" He said with great pride. "Just like me!" He said. Goku's friends all turned to look at him, shock on _every_ face.

"G-Goku..." Roshi said with a hint of surprise and a bit of fear peppered into his voice. The strange man grinned a devilish grin when he saw the expressions on the faces of his fellow Saiyan's friends. He grinned because they were about to change even more.

"Allow me to introduce myself," He said, staring Goku directly in the eyes. "I'm Raditz... Your big brother." Goku let out a shocked gasp, and a hush fell over the island as _everybody_ took a moment to let the information sink in. They all looked at Goku, then back at Raditz, and back to Goku again.

"Goku has a... a _brother?!_ " Krillin asked rhetorically.

"G-Goku... he looks... like _you..."_ Bulma sputtered out.

"Why should I believe you?!" Goku growled.

"Yeah, that's right!" Krillin exclaimed. "What the _heck_ is Goku doing on Earth if he's from another planet?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Raditz laughed maliciously.

"That's simple." He chuckled. "We sent him here," Raditz said, turning to look at the bald human before him. "Kakarot was given specific orders to clear this world of its current inhabitants." He explained. "A mission which he has failed **miserably,** " Raditz said, turning to look back at his brother.

"Huh?!' Goku grunted. Sweat dripped down his forehead. Even _if_ he was just talking, this man that claimed to be his brother was certainly intimidating...

"You see, we Saiyans are sort of like... 'Planet Brokers'," Raditz explained. "We scour space for planets that will bring a high price on the Galactic Market. Once we find them, we send warriors there to _purge_ them of any life. We make them... ready for the Saiyans." He said, a sadistic smile creeping across his face. "It's a very, _very_ profitable business, and we take great **pride** in being efficient with our work," Raditz said. "For example; if we discover a planet with strong fighters, we send a team of our _adult_ fighters to wipe them out! But for planets full of weaklings like this one? One of our _babies_ is generally sufficient to carry out the order." He chuckled.

"If what you say is true, you Saiyans are just an abomination!" Krillin yelled. "You're space pirates! That's what you are!"

"How could you send little babies into space all alone?!" Bulma demanded, hugging Gohan tightly against her. Raditz turned to look at her. Her stupidity actually amused him.

"Heh... trust me, they're more than capable of looking after themselves..." He said. He turned and look at his brother. "Well... _most_ of them." He said. "Kakarot, you're a disgrace! You could have _easily_ wiped out _every_ living being on this planet, by yourself!" Raditz snapped. "Had you not forgotten your orders, it would've taken you a year! Two at the longest!" He said. He turned and looked at the sky, where the moon was resting quite nicely, albeit not at its full brightness. "Especially because this planet has a nice big moon." Goku furrowed his brow in anger.

"Yeah, let me guess, I was probably supposed to blow _that_ up too!" He growled at his brother. Raditz's eye twitched, and he turned back to face his brother with gritted teeth.

"You fool!" He yelled. "You know as well as I do that the moon's the key to unlocking your _true_ potential!" Raditz continued his rant, almost foaming at the mouth. "I'm sure that at least _once_ in your life you've looked at the full moon!" With the utterance of the words 'full moon', Roshi, Bulma, and Krillin all began to quake. It brought back memories, and not ones they held onto fondly.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Goku yelled right back at his brother. Raditz let out a gasp, and his eyes quickly darted to Goku's backside, causing him to let out another surprised gasp.

"W-What happened to your tail Kakarot?!" He yelled, worry and anger clouding his mind. Goku looked back to where his tail had been when he was younger.

"My tail? Why?" He asked, anger fading away, leaving confusion in its place. Gohan raised his tail up to his face, and he began to wave it around as his father and uncle fought.

"ANSWER ME!" Raditz snarled.

"It was removed... a long time ago," Goku said coldly. Raditz shook in anger. He knew his brother was still a Saiyan deep down, even if he did have some sort of _affection_ for these humans. And the fact that his brother would just let his tail, the symbol that proved he was of a warrior race, be removed... it annoyed him to no end.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Raditz voice leaked out of him, shaky in his rage. "Your true power is _gone_ now!" He bellowed. "Without your tail, you've lost the ability to transform at the full moon!" He said. "Now I can see how you'd be on good terms with these _weaklings._ " He grunted.

"Listen," Goku said, staring this man, this **stranger** , down. "This is my home! These are my friends! So it doesn't matter what you _say_ I am!" Raditz raised an eyebrow. "And you sure don't act like any brother I'd wanna have!" Goku quickly dropped back into a fighting position, and a smile formed on his face. "My name is Goku," He said, pointing a thumb at himself. "And I _live_ here." He said, confidently. " **NOW LEAVE US ALONE!** " He yelled. Even in the face of his brother's rage, Raditz smirk stayed true. He simply closed his eyes and listened as the w _eaklings_ did their best to insult him.

"Yeah! Just go!" Bulma yelled.

"Even if you _are_ brothers! That doesn't mean Goku has to destroy peaceful planets like you do, you big creep!" Roshi exclaimed.

"Right!" Krillin said, glaring at Raditz. "Goku even _saved_ this planet once Mister! So go away!" He yelled. Raditz slowly opened his eyes, chuckling.

"So, baby brother wants to be left alone." He joked, walking towards the house Roshi called home. "It's a pity that's not going to happen." He said, dropping all hints of humor out of his voice immediately. "No, at this point I'm afraid you're far too valuable to me to simply, 'leave you alone.'." He said. "You see Kakarot, about three years ago, our home planet Vegeta met with an unfortunate accident; When a _huge_ comet slammed into its surface," Raditz explained, a tinge of sadness plaguing his voice. "The planet was vaporized... and our race? Destroyed." He said, correcting his posture. He turned to look at Goku, and his smirk returned. "There aren't too many of us left now, Brother." He stepped towards him."In fact, as far as we can tell... there's only four, including _you,"_ Raditz explained. "We were the only one away from home at the time, because like you, the rest of us were away on scouting missions..." He said. "But now! We've found a new world to conquer! It should pay us a _very_ large price." He chuckled. "Unfortunately the job's a little too _big_ for the three of us to handle. We were almost afraid we'd have to pass it up! But then _I_ remembered you, Kakarot!" Raditz said, walking towards his brother. "You weren't as powerful as I'd hoped you to be, but still. With your help, we should manage... _nicely._ " He said, standing face to face with his little brother. Goku jumped back, still glaring. "So... what do you say? Are you excited? You should be... I'm here to bring you back into the fold!" He extended his arms out his brother, hoping for a quick handshake.

"I've heard enough!" Goku yelled. Raditz stepped back, shocked at his brother being as _defiant_ as he was. But the shocked half-frown on his face turned into yet another smirk, this one representing the pride he had for his brother at this very moment. 'I'd rather _die_ than join a gang of pirates like you!" Goku yelled.

"Interesting..." Raditz said, eyeing the child that the blue-haired woman had her arms wrapped around. "I _have_ been meaning to ask you Kakarot... I couldn't help but notice that your _son_ has a tail..." Raditz said, still watching as Gohan let his tail sway in the breeze.

"Leave him out of this!" Goku barked.

"I'll decide that!" Raditz barked back. "If you won't join us... I suppose I'll just have to settle for taking the boy in your place." Raditz continued flashing his devilish grin. Bulma yelped, pulling Gohan closer to her. Roshi and Goku both turned to watch Gohan carefully.

"G-Goku?" Krillin let out a whisper as fear struck him deep in the gut.

"We'll see," Goku said coldly. He raised his hands, readying them for a fight. He let out a small yell of defiance, causing Raditz to chuckle.

"I see the fire in your eyes brother," Raditz said, reaching a hand out to Goku. "You should come with us." He said, eyeing his younger brother as he quaked in anticipation. "After all, it's in your blood. You _love_ to fight." Goku faltered from his stance, albeit for a moment. "Now..." Raditz said, closing his outstretched hand. He stepped towards Goku with a confident stride. The absence of _anything_ even **resembling** fear within Raditz frightened Goku, and he stood tall, his body loose and shaky. He grunted as his brother continued his stride. Goku glared at Raditz before entering another fighting stance.

"I'm r-right here with you Goku..." Krillin said, doing his best to seem unaffected by the Saiyan's intense power. Bulma pulled Gohan into a tighter embrace, doing all she could to protect the young boy.

"Just stay close to Gohan," Goku demanded, talking to his best friend over his shoulder. Raditz drew closer, and Goku clenched his fist tighter, ready for a punch.

"G-Goku..." Master Roshi mumbled under his breath, watching as Goku prepared for the fight. Raditz stopped in front of Goku, giving his younger brother a free swing. Goku sent his fist flying, straight towards the Saiyan's face, but all he hit... was air. Raditz seemed to have disappeared! Goku darted his eyes around quickly, looking for the man that claimed to be his brother. Raditz suddenly appeared before Goku, making him jump from fright! Raditz clenched a fist of his own, advancing towards his fellow Saiyan. Goku did his best to stand back, but Raditz countered by sending a knee straight into Goku's chest.

Goku flew back, sucking in air. He landed on the beach, his limp body scattering sand into the air upon impact. He clutched his chest, writhing in pain. He felt like he had cracked something.

"Daddy!" Gohan yelled, wriggling free of Bulma's grasp. He ran towards his father with shaky legs.

"Gohan, no!" Bulma yelled, standing to give chase. Roshi and Krillin ran forward as well, both to try catching the young boy, and to check in on their injured companion. Raditz chuckled, before simply walking two steps forward. He reached down, grabbing the boy as he ran to see his father.

"Like I said," Raditz said, staring down his brother's body. "I'm taking your son. If you ever want to see him _alive_ again, I suggest you listen closely." He sneered as Gohan wailed in fear. Goku shook and had trouble even lifting his head to see the vicious space warrior. Behind him, Goku's friends stood, paralyzed in fear.

"Come on Goku, you have to get up!" Krillin pleaded, looking at his (currently) crippled friend. Goku stared at his brother, before dropping his head back to the sand, giving it a moments rest.

"Now then," Raditz began. "I'll give you one day to think about my offer." He said. "Although, let's be realistic Kakarot. I'm not _giving_ you a choice." He chuckled, before moving Gohan's crying face closer to his father's limp body. "So, when you decide to join us... and you _will_ ," Raditz continued. "There's something I want you to do. Prove to me that you mean it." He said, pulling Gohan away. "You can start by eliminating _one-hundred_ of these pathetic Earthlings. Dump them on the beach when you're done?" Raditz asked, hoping for his brother to be courteous. "I'll be back tomorrow for a headcount." Goku let out a shocked gasp, and his friends followed. Raditz turned his back to them. "So, what do you say Kakarot? I _do_ hope you'll come through for me on this one." He snickered, before grasping Gohan's collar tighter in his hand.

"After all, he _is_ my nephew. It'd be a shame if I had to hurt him."

Gohan's crying became more frantic as Raditz raised the boy to his eye level.

"Help Daddy, I'm scared!" Gohan pleaded, reaching out to try hugging his father. Raditz laughed at the boy. Goku moved his hand, reaching out to comfort his son. Raditz saw this and laughed harder.

"What's the matter Kakarot? You haven't answered me." Raditz joked. "Let's try again." He chuckled. "If you want your son back, I want you to eliminate one-hundred Earthlings by this time tomorrow." He explained, glaring at his brother. "Do you understand?" Goku trembled, out of fear, out of pain. He met the space warriors eyes and grunted.

"Mm-hmm..." Goku hummed. Raditz grinned.

"That's good..." Raditz said. "Do this little job for me, and you can join us." He explained. "But fail?" He said, making direct eye contact with Goku. "And I'll see to it that your son meets a most _unpleasant_ end." Goku tried to focus, outstretching an arm. He was seeing double, and it wasn't helping that his son continued wailing at the top of his lungs.

"You're a coward!" Krillin yelled, clenching his fists. "Hiding behind a kid!"

"Yeah!" Bulma exclaimed.

"That's right! You're a sicko!" Roshi yelled, waving his cane. "And even if you weren't! Your plan won't do you any good." Raditz turned his head, looking over his shoulder at the old man. "Goku doesn't have it in him to kill anyone!"

"Quiet, old man," Raditz grumbled. "Kakarot is a Saiyan!" He shouted, clenching his free hand into a fist, and beating it against his chest. "I think you'd be _very_ surprised what he has hidden in of him." He turned back to his brother. "But it makes no difference." He began. " _Every_ living being on this planet will be eliminated soon," Raditz explained. "After we've finished our current job," He said, turning back to Goku's Earthling friends. "I've decided that _Earth_ should be our next target."

"Y-You what?' Roshi asked as the three Earthlings shook in terror.

"It'd be an easy job, even without Kakarot," Raditz explained. "Three Saiyans should be _more than enough_ for the job." He chuckled. "We could conquer this puny planet in our sleep!" He joked. "So you see brother, if you kill one-hundred Earthlings, or not. The result, in the end, is all the same." Raditz smiled, before looking back at the others. They shook in fear, causing Raditz to let out a sound of happiness. Raditz's smile quickly disappeared when he felt something grab his leg. It was his brother, he had dragged himself through the sand, just to plead at Raditz's feet.

"Please..." Goku grunted. "Leave Gohan out of this..." He begged. Raditz smiled.

"Oh, I wish I could, Kakarot." He joked, looking down at his brother. But you _must_ understand, I need to give you a little extra incentive to do what I've asked."

"Please," Goku said. "Let him go." He was genuinely asking, from the bottom of his heart. Hopefully, this man, the one that _claimed_ to be his brother would listen to reason.

"Just look at how... pathetic... you are." Raditz smiled. "Please brother, show some... pride," Raditz asked, kicking Goku's hand away. "You have until tomorrow." He said. "Try to _enjoy_ it." He said, with one final look down at his brother. Raditz lifted himself off the ground, Gohan still in hand, and flew off.

"S-Stop!" Goku pleaded. Gohan's eyes bulged from his skull, watching the height he was now suspended from. Raditz laughed, watching as both his brother and nephew struggled.

"H-Help! Daddy!" Gohan cried for his father. Raditz grinned, looking down at his little brother.

"I expect great things from you brother! Don't let me down!" He yelled, adding to the distance between him and the island.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled, pulling himself to his knees. The boy cried for help, causing his uncle to laugh maniacally. The mix of evil laughter and cries for help got quieter, before eventually dissolving into the sounds of waves crashing against the beach. "Gohan!" Goku yelled, stepping forward into the sea. "G-Gohan..." He said, crumbling back down to his knees as the distant blob that was his brother disappeared. "GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Goku yelled, smashing his fists into the water. Goku's screams for his son transformed, leaving him a crying mess on the shoreline.

"Goku? Are you alright?!" Bulma asked as his friends darted over to comfort him. Goku let out a few more short sniffs.

"I-I'm sorry... there was nothing we could do..." Roshi said, placing a hand on his former student's back. Goku sniffed once more, before quickly lifting his head. He turned it towards the sky.

"NIMBUUUUUUUUUUS!" He yelled across the sky. The others watched as the yellow cloud zip across the sky, before stopping in front of Goku. He struggled to get up, Krillin supporting him as he did.

"Goku, wait!" Bulma exclaimed, pulling on his arm. "You can't, you'll be killed!" She yelled. Goku shrugged her hand away, and Krillin grabbed the collar of his gi.

"Do you really think you'll beat him if you go after him _right now?!_ " Krillin demanded. Goku sat back down, his legs still in pain.

"I've got to try..." Goku said, his voice sounding more desperate than ever before.

"You've _got_ to use your head!" Roshi exclaimed. "He's stronger than you Goku! We're going to have to outsmart him!" He explained. Goku's friends held him up, leading him back to the front steps of the Kame House.

"Easy, easy... that's it..." Bulma said, helping lower her friend down onto the step.

"I-I hope Gohan's alright..." Goku said, not looking at his friends.

"Don't worry," Bulma said. "If he wanted to hurt Gohan he would've done it." She said. "It's _you_ that he's really interested in!"

"The guy's a beast, and uh, he _stunk_!" Krillin said.

"Yeah, I noticed that too!" Roshi chuckled.

"I've got it!" Goku interrupted. "His tail! That's his weakness remember?!" Goku said, excited at his thought. "I remember when someone grabbed _my_ tail," He shivered, a chill run down his spine. "It _hurt_ , I couldn't move!" He finished.

"Yes! Good thinking Goku!" Roshi nodded. Krillin shook his head.

"That's crazy! It's not like he's just gonna let you waltz up and grab his tail!" He exclaimed.

"I know," Goku said, looking at his best friend. "That's why I'll need some help." Krillin's eyes widened, and his mouth went agape in fear.

"N-now wait a minute you don't mean..." He asked, looking up at Goku. Roshi nodded and stepped forward. He placed a hand on Krillin's shoulder.

"Don't worry! Krillin and I are ready!" Roshi said with a grin. Krillin whipped his head around to look at the old man. "We'll put that space pirate out of business!" Roshi exclaimed. He looked at Krillin. "Won't we?"

"W-Well, if it's the three of us... I guess it's possible..." Krillin said, tapping his fingers together. "P-Possible, but..." He gulped. "Not likely..." He whimpered. Then suddenly, Krillin's eyes lit up. "Hey, wait a minute! If anything bad should happen to _me_ you'll just wish me back with the Dragon Balls right?" He asked, turning to Bulma. She nodded.

"You can count on me!" She said with a determined look and a thumbs up. "I'll do it!" Krillin sighed in relief, but Goku just shook his head.

"Wait, guys, it's no use." He said. "I'm sorry Krillin, but you've already been brought back with the Dragon Balls once before." Goku turned to face his old master. "And so has Master Roshi." The two Earthlings kept quiet, coming to the realization that they had, in fact, already been brought back. "So that's it. If either of you dies _this time._.. It's for keeps. The dragon won't grant the same wish twice." Fear spread quickly across Krillin's face. "I know. It's risky..."

"Wow, that's a b-bummer." Krillin joked.

"I know..." Goku said, looking at the ground, thinking. "You guys should just stay here."

"And let you fight alone?!" Roshi yelled.

"Yeah! That'd be suicide!" Krillin yelled. "You think we're just gonna sit here while you go off to be killed?!" Krillin froze, realizing what he was saying. "Wait... what am I saying?!" He thought. "I'm gonna get creamed out there! This stinks! I'm too young to go! AND I NEVER EVEN HAD A GIRLFRIEND!" He thought to himself, tears welling in his eyes.

"Wait! I think I've got a way out of this mess!" Bulma said. "We just need to gather the Dragon Balls and wish for the dragon to save the planet! That should work!" Krillin smiled and turned to Bulma.

"Yeah! Why not?!" Krillin laughed.

"Krillin!" Roshi scolded. "You know we can't gather all the Dragon Balls in one day!" Krillin's smile faded once again.

"Oh yeah, that's right..."

"Well, I say we go and attack him head on!" Goku said, fists clenched. 'It's the one thing he'd never expect." He explained. "It might give us an edge, and let's face it, we need everything we can get!"

"B-But how are we going to find him?!" Roshi asked.

"I don't know, I haven't figured that part out yet," Goku said.

"Wait! I know!" Bulma interjected. "Gohan has a Dragon Ball on his hat right?" Goku nodded, confirming her suspicions. "We could use the Dragon Radar!" She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small device, one that looked very similar to a pocket watch. She clicked the button on top, and seven lights appeared, one traveling away from the red cross in the center. "Look! Y'see?" She said, pointing at the light. The others crowded around the device. "That's them there... man that's fast."

"Thanks, Bulma!" Goku said.

"Don't mention it!" She chuckled.

"Wait, look!" Roshi exclaimed, pointing at the previously moving light.

"IT STOPPED!" The four shouted.

"Well, at least they're not in outer space somewhere!" Bulma exclaimed. Goku straightened his posture and clenched his fists.

"I'm going after him!" He looked to his friends. "Well, what do you say guys? Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Krillin nodded, mustering up all his courage. "Who knows, we might just beat that idiot!"

"If anything should happen..." Roshi began. "I want you two to know that you're the best pupils I've ever had." He smiled. Goku smiled back and looked at his friends. They nodded.

"You'll never succeed, you're too weak."

They froze. That voice... it couldn't be _him..._ could it? Krillin gulped, before moving his eyes toward the sky, the source of the familiar voice. The others followed his gaze, focusing in on the figure in the sky. The group gasped, recognizing the green man floating high above them. Piccolo.

"Oh great!" Krillin exclaimed, Piccolo, glaring down at him. "What else could go wrong today?!" Piccolo growled, lowering himself to eye-level with the human. Or at least, whatever _he_ considered eye-level.

"Well, I suppose you could make me angry." Piccolo scoffed. "But I wouldn't advise it." He stared coldly at the humans before him. He knew they needed his help, and as much as he would hate to admit it. He needed theirs.

"So?" Goku started. "What do _you_ want, Piccolo?!" He asked, staring the Demon Prince in the eye.

"Yes!" Master Roshi interjected. "This is my island!" He shouted. Piccolo maintained eye contact with his rival. He need not acknowledge the elderly man screaming at him.

"I've been keeping an eye on your last visitor," He explained. "I followed him here." Goku perked up a bit, though still trying to keep an uneasy attitude towards his green... friend.

"Oh yeah?" He asked. "What do you know about him?"

"I know this much," Piccolo said. "The only chance we have of winning is if I go with you." The Islanders jaws dropped. They looked at Piccolo inquisitively. "I know we're enemies, but hear me out." He said, moving his arms from beneath his cape. "You've seen how powerful he is," Piccolo began, walking towards the Saiyan. "Which means you know as well as I do that neither of us has the strength to stand up to him alone." He said, stopping in his tracks, back-to-back with Goku. "We'd be dead before the fight started," Piccolo explained. "However, if we team up, there's a slight possibility we could overpower him." Goku remained silent, which angered Piccolo. "It's the only way! Agreed?"

"I don't know," Goku replied. "Why should I trust you?" He asked. "How do I know you won't turn on me?" He asked again. Piccolo smirked.

"The truth is, you don't." He said. "I won't lie to you, my reason for doing this? They're purely selfish. I couldn't care less what happens to your son." Piccolo furrowed his brow. "But I won't let this guy take over the Earth." He said. "I plan to do that myself!" He shouted. Bulma yelped, grabbing Turtle, and hiding behind him in fear. "If we team up," Piccolo gulped. "As much as that idea sickens me, I'm willing to put our differences aside." He said. "But as far as I'm concerned? Our truce will be only temporary." Piccolo smiled. "The next time we meet will be as enemies, just as we are now."

"And when that time comes?" Goku said. "I'll do everything in my power to stop _you_ from taking over Earth. But until then?" Goku asked, turning to look at Piccolo, a smile on his face. "Look like we're a team!" He chuckled. "You've got a deal!" Piccolo chuckled.

"Alright then. Let's consider it done." He said. He and Goku turned to face each other. Goku nodded. "If you can stand to work with me, I suppose I can _bear_ working with you." He smirked. "But don't forget, when this is over our alliance is terminated."

"Bulma," Goku said, holding out his hand. "We're gonna need to borrow your Dragon Radar." She peeked out from behind Turtle, looking over at Goku.

"H-Huh?" She asked shakily. "O-Oh! Right!" She said, tossing the radar across the beach. Goku snatched it out of the air, gave Bulma a wink, and hopped onto Nimbus.

"Hey, Piccolo!" Goku shouted. Piccolo looked at the cloud, then at the warrior riding it. "Think you'll be able to keep up with the Flying Nimbus?" He joked. Piccolo scoffed.

"Yeah right!" He shouted. "I'll be embarrassed if you can keep up with _me_ on that silly little toy!" The stared at each other with a smile, before they both took off like a bat outta Hell.


End file.
